touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gensokyo
Gensokyo (幻想郷, traducido como Aldea de la ilusión o Aldea de la Fantasía) es el lugar ficticio donde la serie de Touhou, entera, toma lugar. La cultura del lugar recuerda en ciertos aspectos al Japón de la época Feudal con muchos elementos del folclore incluidos. thumb|300px Gensokyo, hace mucho tiempo, fue originalmente una región aislada y embrujada de Japón. Los youkai que vivían ahí empezaron a aterrorizar las tierras circundantes; debido a eso fue, que humanos poderosos y heroicos fueron enviados para exorcizarlos y exterminarlos. La interminable batalla entre humanos y youkai continuó hasta el año 1884 d.C., cuando Gensokyo fue separado de nuestro mundo, cada vez más científico y escéptico, con la creación de la Barrera Hakurei. Desde entonces, ha habido poco contacto entre nuestras culturas. Actualmente, el único puente conocido entre Gensokyo y nuestro mundo es el Templo Hakurei, que se encuentra aislado, a lo largo del borde de la barrera, en las distantes montañas del lejano oriente. Gensokyo está poblado mayormente por youkais (entre los que se cuentan onis, tengus, kappas entre otros) pero una población respetable de humanos, conejos y otras especies como hadas viven ahí también. Algunos de estos habitantes llegaron ahí para esconderse, escapar, y/o encontrar refugio ya que en ningún otro lugar los hubieran aceptado. A muchos de ellos simplemente les gusta la oscuridad. Geografía Gensokyo es el área que abarca la Barrera Hakurei, es un territorio con clima mediterráneo de al menos unos diez kilómetros de diámetro, aunque el tamaño exacto no ha sido mencionado en los materiales canon. Algunas características notables de la región son: La Montaña Youkai con una comunidad de kappa en su base, y una de tengu en la cima, y el Templo Moriya cerca del lago en la cima; El Bosque Mágico; El Bosque de Bambús de la Perdición donde Eientei está localizado; El Lago de la Niebla, que rodea a la Mansión Scarlet Devil; la Aldea de los Humanos, que se cree que está en un valle fértil; y el Rio Sanzu que separa Gensokyo de Higan. Además, pasar a través de la Barrera Hakurei al mundo exterior es prácticamente imposible para cualquiera a excepción de Yukari Yakumo. Es significativamente más fácil para los habitantes de Gensokyo acceder a los dominios de los dioses, demonios, y almas que no son estrictamente parte de Gensokyo mismo. Lo anterior incluye a Higan, el inframundo, Makai, el reino Celestial visto en Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, y el infierno abandonado bajo tierra donde Subterranean Animism toma lugar. Cage in Lunatic Runagate Chapter 4 revela que la Montaña Youkai preserva la apariencia original del Monte Yatsugatake antes de que Sakuya-hime, la diosa del Monte Fuji, lo derrumbara por celos. En el mundo exterior, hoy, los remanentes de la montaña pueden ser vistos como las Yatsugatake mountain range en el Yatsugatake-Chūshin Kōgen Quasi-National Park entre las prefecturas de Nagano y Yamanashi, proveyendo una indicación de donde Gensokyo estaría localizado en Japon. Lake Suwa (諏訪湖, Suwa-ko), de donde Suwako Moriya fue nombrada después, está localizado cerca de ahí. Linea de tiempo Traducción de la pagina del Touhou Wiki Japones. El calendario de Gensokyo data desde que fue sellado en 1884, y esta basado en las fases de la luna. Debido al corrimiento del calendario, corre aproximadamente dos meses antes que el nuestro. Nombre de los meses Gensokyo usa los nombres tradicionales de los meses japoneses, del antiguo calendario lunar. Fuera de Japon, estos fueron descartados en favor de meses simplemente numerados (ichigatsu, nigatsu, etc.) con la adopción del calendario gregoriano, pero aun son usados en la poesía y en programas de historia en televisión. Por gusto, han sido literalemente traducidos en los articulos de The Bohemian Archive. * Abril - 卯月 uzuki, Mes Deutzia * Mayo - 皐月 satsuki, Mes de Plantacion * Junio - 水無月 minazuki, Mes del Agua (Nota: El kanji 無 normalmente significa 'nadie', pero aquí es usado en una forma arcaica para mostrar posesión.) * Julio - 文月 fuzuki, Mes del Libro * Agosto - 葉月 hazuki, Mes de la Hoja * Septiembre - 長月 nagatsuki, Mes Duradero * Octubre - 神無月 kannozuki, Mes de los Dioses (Ver nota anterior) * Noviembre - 霜月 shimotsuki, Mes Helado * Diciembre - 師走 shiwasu, Mes del Sacerdote corriendo * Enero - 睦月 mutsuki, Mes del Cariño * Febrero - 如月 o 衣更着 kisaragi, Mes de Más Ropas * Marzo - 弥生 yayoi, Mes de la Germinación El año nuevo en Gensokyo es el 1º del Mes Deutzia. Eventos históricos :Pasado distante: La sociedad Lunarian es establecida. :{Leyenda china: Chang'e/Jouga bebe el elíxir de la inmortalidad y vuela a la luna.} :Kojiki - el conejo blanco de Inaba es atacado por cocodrilos los engaña y es salvado por Lord Daikoku (hace 3000 años). :Leyenda japonesa (300 AEC o antes): La Gran Guerra Suwa. Es difícil de fechar debido a la dificultad para determinar el comienzo de la edad de Hierro Japonesa. :Antes de Taketori Monogatari: nacimiento de Fujiwara no Mokou (Fujiwara no Fuhito). :{672-707 d.C.- Empieza Taketori Monogatari, principio de la historia de fondo de Imperishable Night} : Kaguya y Eirin vuelan de la Luna y establecen Eientei. : {Fujiwara no Fuhito, de quien el Príncipe Kuramochi fue basado, vivió entre 659 y 720.} :712 d.C.- Hieda no Are compila el Kojiki. :Hace aproximadamente 1200 años atrás (~800 d.C.): Hieda no Aichi, primera hija de Miare, comienza The Gensokyo Chronicles. La compilación comienza alrededor del cumpleaños 18 de Aichi. :Hace cerca de 1000 años atrás: El padre de Yuyuko muere debajo del Saigyou Ayakashi. : {La figura histórica de Saigyou vivió entre 1118 y el 23 de marzo del 1190 (16 de febrero del calendario viejo), y entró al sacerdocio en 1140.} :Hace cerca de 1000 años: Yuyuko muere para sellar el Saigyou Ayakashi, por esto a Yuyuko se le otorga el reino de Hakugyokurou. También, comienza la Guerra por la Superficie de la Luna liderada por Yukari. Poco tiempo después, Aya Shameimaru se establece en Gensokyo. :Varios cientos de años después de Taketori Monogatari: Tewi llega a Eientei. :{1430-1476 d.C: Reinado de Vlad "Drácula" Tepes.} :Hace 500 años: Proyecto de la Expansión Youkai. :1502 d.C: Nacimiento de Remilia Scarlet. :1507 d.C: Nacimiento de Flandre Scarlet. :Hace, aproximadamente, 300 años: Youki Konpaku se vuelve el jardinero de Hakugyokurou. :Hace, aproximadamente, 100 años atras: Periodo de la octava hija de Miare, Hieda no Aya. ::Durante este tiempo, los humanos se vuelven lo suficientemente poderosos como para enfrentar seriamente a un youkai ::Akyuu fue la primera hija de Miare luego de la creación de la barrera. Así que Aya probablemente murió antes de 1885. :{1872-1885 d.C: Primera circulación oficial del papel de dinero Japonés (antes de la Barrera Hakurei).} :1884-1885 d.C: Creación de la Gran Barrera Hakurei ::Última vez en que los dragones fueron vistos en Gensokyo (Perfect Memento: Dragones). El viaje entre Gensokyo y el mundo humano se vuelve difícil. : ~60 (1945 A.D.) - ciclo de los 60-años / Finalizacion de la Segunda Guerra Mundial ::la primera vez que la Gran Barrera Hakurei se debilita :{20 de julio de 1969 d.C: Primera expedición Lunar, Neil Armstrong planta una bandera en la luna.} :~84-?? - Inicia la Guerra Lunar. ::Capsulas lunares Apollo 11 hasta Apollo 17 aterrizan desde 1969 hasta 1972 ::El Apolo 13 es dañado en su viaje a la luna en 1970; solo los Lunarians saben la causa real. :~35 años atras - Reisen llega a Gensokyo ::noche de la luna llena ::luego de que la Guerra Lunar empezara, antes de los 100 años de Gensokyo, cerca de 30 años antes que Bougetsusho. :90-100 (1976-1986 A.D.) - Plan de Inmigración Fantasmal (Perfect Memento: Yuyuko Saigyouji) :~110 - Kourindou se establece : ~113 - Youki Konpaku se retira, Youmu se vuelve la nueva jardinera. :7/109 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Presenting the Ninth Are Maiden" :AAntes de 1998 A.D. - Incidente de los Vampiros (Perfect Memento: Reimu Hakurei) ::La Mansion Scarlet Devil aparece en Gensokyo protegida por Remilia Scarlet. Akyuu cree que Remilia llegó a Gensokyo luego de este incidente. Trabajos previos Highly Responsive to Prayers a Mystic Square Serie Actual 7/1/113 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Sudden Location Change for Poltergeists' Live" 10/1/114 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Is the Middle Prismriver Daughter Going Solo?" 5/4/115 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "In Search of a New Sound" 8/4/115 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Mysterious Luxury Goods arrive in Kourindou" 8/2/116 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Demon Lurks in Darkness, in Broad Daylight" 9/2/117 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "The Mysterious Truth about the Secret History Association" Año 118 (2003) Verano 7/15/118 - Embodiment of Scarlet Devil 8/4/118 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Succeeded in Taking a Picture of Crime Scene of Midsummer's Continual Sneak Thief" Otoño 9/5/118 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "The Crimson Rainbow and Angel's Wings That Straddle The Earth" Invierno Invierno - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulos viejos 1-3 3/21/118 - Perfect Cherry Blossom Año 119 (2004) Primavera 4/1/119 - Perfect Cherry Blossom Extra/Phantasm Stage 5/1/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "In the Prolonged Winter, Ceremony to Ask for Spring" 5/3/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Mysterious Flower Petals Beneath the Cherry Trees" 5/3/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "First Radio Broadcast in Gensokyo a Failure" 5/3/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Fairy Mischief? Invisible Rainstorm is Heavy" Verano 6/3/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Large Number of Straw Effigies Found In Forest Behind Shrine" Temporada de lluvias - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo viejo 4 7/-/119 - Immaterial and Missing Power 7/4/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Out of Season, the Great Setsubun Festival at the Scarlet Devil Manor" Verano - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo viejo 5 7/15/119 - Imperishable Night 8/3/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Strange Treasure Hunter Lopes Around the Night" 8/3/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Youkai Practices Animal Abuse" 8/4/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Mysterious Fire in the Bamboo Forest" 8/5/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Ghost Procession on a Midsummer Afternoon" 8/15/119 - Imperishable Night Extra Stage Otoño 9/2/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "The New Insects' News Service" 9/4/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Mysterious Patterns in Flower Field" Otoño - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 1 "Unrelated Mound of Higan Flowers" 10/2/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "The Field Where the Cats Gather" Invierno 12/1/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "In Modern Gensokyo, a New Dream Medicine" Invierno - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 2 "Purple-transcending Light" Invierno - Curiosities of Lotus Asia doujinshi version Invierno - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 3 "Imprisoned Light, Window of Snow" 1/4/119 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Daring Monetary Offering Fraud" Año 120 (2005) Primavera 3/4/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Enormous Shooting Star Explodes in Mid-air" Primavera - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 4 "Colorless Sakura"" Primavera - Eastern and Little Nature Deity capitulo 0 Primavera - Phantasmagoria of Flower View 4/1/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Flower Viewing Continues at the Shrine" 4/1/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Patchouli's Pressed Flower Exhibition Opening Soon" 5/1/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Formula Discovered for Calculating Width of the Stygian River" Verano 6/1/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Ice Fairy Eaten by Giant Toad" Temporada de lluvias - Eastern and Little Nature Deity capitulo 1 8/3/120 - (Bunbunmaru Newspaper) "The Strange Reverse Rainbow in the Summer Noon" Verano - Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red "Wind's Extra" Verano - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 5 "Una Piedra Sin Nombre" Otoño 10/13/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Night Sparrow's New Promising Enterprise" 11/1/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Moon Capital Exhibition Now In Progress at Eientei" 11/2/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "Rabbit Mob Protests Shrive Festival" Otoño - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 6"Unworking Shikigami" Invierno 2/1/120 - (Periodico Bunbunmaru) "The Midwinter Moon's Great Explosion" Invierno - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 16 "Price of a Paper at Luoyang" Invierno - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 17 "Moon and Kappa" Invierno - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 18 "Dragon's Camera" Año 121 (2006) Fechas del calendario de Gensokyo son desconocidas para este año. Verano 8/26/2006 - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 19 "Miraculous Cicada" 10/26/2006 - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 20 "Sake from Deity" Otoño 12/26/2006 - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 21 "The Universe the Youkai Saw" 12/27/2006 - Gensokyo Chronicle de Hieda no Akyu es publicado Invierno 2/26/2007 - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 22 "Moist Moon" 4/26/2007 - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 23 "Rife Deity" Año 122 (2007) Fechas del calendario de Gensokyo son desconocidas para este año. 122 - Templo Moriya llega a Gensokyo Primavera 6/26/2007 - Curiosities of Lotus Asia capitulo 24 "Benefit from Shrine" 8/?/2007 - Comienzo de Cage in Lunatic Runagate, Silent Sinner in Blue Otoño 8/17/2007 - Mountain of Faith Año 123 (2008) Fechas del calendario de Gensokyo son desconocidas para este año. Verano Verano - Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Invierno Invierno - Subterranean Animism Lectura Obligada *Perfect Cherry Blossom: Prologo en:Gensokyo ja:幻想郷 ru:Генсокё pt:Gensokyo fr:Gensokyo de:Gensokyo Category:Locaciones